Life and Consequences
by Ms. Writer 2013
Summary: A vida dos Power Rangers Dino Thunder não é tão simples como a vida de adolescentes comuns. Quando tristes coisas acontecem com um deles, um antigo Ranger chega na cidade para apoiar o Dr. O e mudar radicalmente a vida de um deles. Os personagens são mais complexos e maduros do que no programa de televisão.


Havia muito sobre Kira que ela não compartilhava com ninguém. O câncer incurável de seu pai, cujos últimos dias foram tristes e dolorosos só foi conhecido por Conner, Ethan, Trent, Hayley e por Tommy nos serviços funerários, em uma tarde chuvosa de verão.

Não havia palavras suficientes que os outros pudessem dizer. Tommy não era muito bom para lidar com sentimentos quanto era bom para derrotar monstros. Apesar de ser líder e mentor da equipe de Power Rangers, ele e os outros Rangers contemporâneos a ele reconheciam em Jason um líder com maior sensibilidade aos outros e compreensão. O que Tommy mais desejava naquele momento era Jason por perto. Ele, com certeza, teria algo para dizer a Kira... ou para dizer a Tommy. Uma pena, Tommy não era muito bom em manter contato com as pessoas.

Conner fez o melhor que podia para não ser indelicado naquele momento. Ethan não se aproximava muito das pessoas fora do mundo virtual. Trent ainda não era próximo o suficiente dos outros e não conseguiria ajudar alguém a enfrentar problemas enquanto ele não enfrentasse os próprios. Hayley, que teve um relacionamento com Tommy enquanto estavam na faculdade após o final do relacionamento do professor com Kat, ajudou Kira e sua mãe da melhor maneira possível, mas a adolescente dificultava a aproximação.

Kira não tinha idéia de como compartilhar suas dores com os amigos. Ela nem realmente os aceitava como amigos. Eram pessoas que a vida impôs a ela conviver, e ela tentava ser amigável. Mas sua melhor companhia sempre era a música. E o violão. Que a acompanhava em todas em todas as horas e, geralmente, contornava seus anseios.

Infelizmente, lidar com a morte do pai foi muito para ela. Em um momento de profunda dor emocional, no colégio, ela jogou frascos do laboratório de ciências em cima da bancada na qual trabalhava e bateu, com força, repetidas vezes na pedra da mesma bancada. Tommy impediu que os estragos no braço da aluna fossem maiores. Ele a segurou e a abraçou enquanto as lagrimas reprimidas transbordavam dos olhos de Kira.

Enquanto Trent chamava a diretora Randall e os paramédicos, Tommy perguntou no ouvido de Kira a única coisa que conseguiu pensar no momento – "O que nós podemos fazer para aliviar a sua dor? – E a resposta dos olhos fechados veio em forma de um leve aceno negativo com a cabeça.

A lesão no braço esquerdo de Kira foi mais séria do que se esperava. Ela precisou de uma cirurgia para reparar os estragos dos cortes e de gesso para reparar os estragos das batidas no concreto. O competente médico que a atendeu, Dr. Santos, afirmou que não haveriam seqüelas.

Os Dino Rangers ficariam desfalcados por cerca de um mês, mas isso não preocupava Tommy quanto o estado mental de Kira preocupava. Ele poderia, e iria, se esforçar mais durante as lutas. E se fosse muito necessário, os Rangers Vermelhos tinham códigos e alertas de segurança. Tommy pensava que Wes ou Eric não se importariam em voltar a lutar contra o mal mais uma vez. Eles, naquele momento, eram a primeira opção de Tommy, pois viviam em uma cidade próxima.

Após a cirurgia de Kira, a mãe dela decidiu levá-la para uma pousada de amigos da família em uma cidade vizinha. Jannet Ford acreditava que sair um pouco da agitação e das lembranças de Reefside ajudaria a filha a se recuperar mais rápido. Além disso, era quase verão e os festivais de música trariam tristes lembranças a Kira: ela estava com o braço muito machucado e não podia tocar violão.

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que ele não ia à Califórnia. Mais precisamente, dois anos. Apesar de muito ligado a família, os pais do arquiteto não perdiam a oportunidade de visitá-lo uma ou duas vezes por ano, nos mais diferentes cantos do país em que o jovem já havia morado.

Depois de sair de Angel Grove, sua terra natal, e terminar a faculdade em Chicago, o jovem e brilhante arquiteto e atleta passou cerca de cinco anos em Las Vegas, especializando-se em arquitetura para grandes empresas e empreendimentos, além da paixão que nutris desde criança por decorar todos os tipos de casas. Ele lembrou-se que poderia se considerar uma prova viva de que o fruto não cai muito longe da árvore.

O período no avião de New York para a Califórnia foi repleto de lembranças, pensamentos e decisões. Foi naquele Estado que ele começou uma brilhante e promissora carreira de atleta. Ele ainda era artista marcial. Ainda competia. Ainda mantinha uma forma física espetacular. E, principalmente, ainda mantinha alguns amigos de infância e adolescência... por mais que a vida de cada um deles tivesse seguido os mais diferentes caminhos.

Uma proposta de emprego, para supervisionar a construção e implantação de gigantes e caros empreendimentos da fusão das empresas de dois homens muito ricos foi uma oportunidade que ele não poderia desperdiçar. Não era a ganância que o movia, era o desafio. Aquele emprego era uma oportunidade inimaginável para um jovem de 27 anos. A grande fusão comercial que havia se formado Collins-Mercer iria investir na construção de hotéis, resorts e imóveis residenciais e comerciais por toda costa Oeste, e ele seria um dos responsáveis por isso. Uma grande responsabilidade, ele pensou... Mas ele nunca fugia da responsabilidade...

Outro fator determinante para ele aceitar o desafio foi o respeito do Sr. Collins à sua paixão e talento como atleta. Ele sempre conseguiu todas as bolsas de estudos e grandes oportunidades que teve jogando futebol americano, vencendo campeonatos de artes marciais, levantando pesos ou praticando qualquer outro esporte. Ele foi o maior campeão de artes marciais da universidade que freqüentou e, ao lado de alguns amigos, foi o maior vencedor dos campeonatos estudantis de quando freqüentou o ensino médio.

Ele desconsiderou, nesses devaneios, o fato de que o seu novo empregador era pai de um amigo que a vida havia oferecido para ele na última vez que esteve em casa. Ele ainda morava em Las Vegas. Uma ligação urgente de um velho amigo o levou de volta aos dias em que foi Power Ranger. Ele lutou ao lado de outros nove Rangers vermelhos. Deveria haver mais um naquele dia, mas Rocky não chegaria a tempo. Ele morava muito longe.

A batalha trouxe a ele novos amigos. Apesar da boa personalidade, espírito de liderança e seriedade, um dos traços mais marcantes dele era o senso de humor apurado e, nem sempre, leve. Foi impressionante como Carter e Eric, sem dúvida, os mais sérios e fechados daquele grupo, tiveram uma afinidade imediata com ele. Na verdade, isso não foi tão impressionante, ele riu consigo mesmo. Os atletas, líderes e responsáveis se uniram. E assim nasceu uma bela amizade. O único a se afastar do grupo foi Tommy, amigo dele de longa data, mas nada bom em manter contato. Apenas e-mails ocasionais. Pelo menos ele sabia que o amigo ainda estava vivo. Fazendo o que? Ele não tinha idéia, mas desconfiava que ele estivesse na Califórnia.

Voltar a estar próximo dos amigos foi o fator principal quando ele aceitou o emprego. Ele poderia voltar a treinar com grandes artistas marciais. Reefside, a sede da empresa, não era muito longe de Silver Hills (aonde Eric mora), Mariner Bay (aonde Carter mora), ou Angel Grove (cidade de Jason e para onde Adan havia voltado e Rocky visitava ocasionalmente).

Ele foi acertar sua contratação de alma, mente e coração tranqüilos. Ele precisava de uma mudança, queria acertar algumas coisas que ainda não andavam de forma adequada e desejava estar mais perto de alguns amigos importantes para ele. Na verdade, a principal coisa que, naquela fase, não estava adequada era a vida amorosa. Apesar de ele sempre estar envolvido com alguma mulher, nem que por apenas uma noite, ele era romântico e queria construir um relacionamento com futuro. Carisma, simpatia, boa aparência e desinibição não funcionaram para construir um relacionamento duradouro e sem final complicado, ele relembrou.


End file.
